


Marked

by Resonant



Series: Down, You Lie Down Too [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-11
Updated: 2003-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carrying on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

Draco has had a suck mark on the inner curve of his right hipbone for three years.  


Harry won't let it heal. His only concession to health is that he occasionally starts a second one close by before letting the first one fade. 

Once Draco tried removing it with a spell. Harry wouldn't touch any other part of him until he had restored the smooth skin to its former condition. 

It felt like it took _hours._

Draco doesn't mind, though. He keeps one on Harry, too, on the inside of his left arm. 

And Harry is growing his hair out.

**Author's Note:**

> An anniversary sequel to Bruise, published on the occasion of my fourth anniversary as a slash writer.
> 
> Very odd. Sorry for switching pairings on you between one story and the next. The first drabble I ever wrote (100 words exactly), and they're tougher than they look.
> 
> Thanks to Julad and Fox for beta.


End file.
